


Tsundere Eyes

by MyFavoriteColorisLamppost



Category: Animaniacs, Big Eyes (2014)
Genre: 1980s, Art, Gen, Los Angeles, Manga & Anime, inspired by a true story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFavoriteColorisLamppost/pseuds/MyFavoriteColorisLamppost
Summary: In the 1980s, artist CB achieves unbelievable fame and success with portraits of Japanese girls with beautiful eyes. However, no one realizes that his adopted son, Yakko, is the real artist behind the pen.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This fic contains references to the movie Big Eyes, based on the Margaret Keane story. It will include anime wallpapers which I am using for entertainment purposes only. I am in no way shape or form making any money off of any of them. All images and references herein belong to their creators.

Burbank

1982

The 80s were a golden age, if you were a toon. This, by far and a way, has to be the weirdest story about a toon ever told. And it all started the day the Warners made their yearly escape from their beloved water tower, while it was being fumigated.

“Let’s go, sibs.” Yakko Warner says to his two younger siblings, Wakko and Dot, as they take off from the lot, hopping into a car and driving off.

The drive isn’t a particularly long one, just from Burbank to Los Angeles, but thankfully it’s still big enough to where there’s quite the toon scene, and no one would dare snitch on anyone, lest they’d be snitched on right back.

As they make the drive, on instinct, Yakko reaches with one hand back to the backseat, and Wakko and Dot immediately take it, as they all share a look, smiling.

This was going to be different. They could feel it. 

This time, they wouldn’t get caught, and they could live freely as any other toon in America.


	2. Yakko Gets a Job!

A few days later

Yakko Walks up and down the streets, keeping an eye out for their city friend, until he hears behind him,

“Yakko! You made it!”

Yakko turns, and of course he has to give her his trademarked greeting, “Hellooooooooo Nurse!”, before hugging her.

She hugs back, “I can’t believe you made it to Los Angeles!”

Yakko scoffs, “Me? Look at _you,_ Nurse!”

“Heloise.” she corrects him.

Yakko nods, “Heloise.”

She’s quick to explain, “I know, but after coming here, that old nickname sounded immature. but enough about me. Are you excited about all of this?” here she gestures to the city around her. “Are you three safe? How are Wakko and Dot?”

Yakko excitedly tells them, “They’re both doing great. Wakko’s going to be sorry he missed seeing you. Even got them into a toon theater troupe! You know it’s been tough since we’re not living on the lot.”

At this, his ears droop. “I don’t even know how we’re going to…”

But Nurse just hugs him again. “Oh hush. You’re better off away from there anyhow. And between us, I hated working there.”

Yakko’s eyes go wide, “But you’re working for Scratchy!”

Nurse says simply, as they walk further down the street, “Precisely. Which is why I never said anything. But if I think you’re walking into another situation like that, I will tell you.”

Then she changes the subjects, “Now what do you say we have some fun?”

As they keep walking, Nurse points out some places, “Go to the bluewhale for jazz, Victorio’s for Italian.”

Then she stops them in front of a gallery, pointing, “But if it’s art you’re after, try Gallery 1988.”

Yakko’s skeptical, “Is it only pop art?”, but Nurse just says, “It’s the 80s. Everywhere is only pop art. And they have a very cute little gift shop.”

But, upon seeing how overwhelmed Yakko clearly is, she wraps her arm around him again, leading him away, “There’s so much you’ve yet to learn.”

Later, he drives their car over to a nondescript building, parks it, then goes inside.

Back then, it was unheard of for a toon to willingly leave their studio. At least not without something to replace it. All Yakko has is his drawings in the trunk, and his two younger siblings in the backseat.

As Yakko checks himself int he rearview mirror, smoothing out his ears and slacks, he hears behind him.

“Good luck, Yakko!” “I hope you get it!”

That gets a smile out of Yakko, as he gives them one last look, then takes his portfolio from the front seat, and leaves the car.

As the interviewer looks over the application Yakko’s filled out, she notes, “Not a lot of toons were angling for this job. Is your studio okay with you working a side job?”

Yakko bites his lip, then answers, “Uhhhhhhh, me and my studio are not currently on speaking terms.”

The interviewer repeats, “Not on…? Huh.”, then looks back down at the form.

At this, Yakko tries to explain, “Look, I know I don’t have any experience in this department, but I really, really need this job. I have two younger siblings to look out for.”

The interviewer doesn’t comment, and wouldn’t you know it, Yakko can’t seem to shut up,

“Not to brag, but I really love drawing.” He pulls his portfolio into his lap. “J-just let me show you my portfolio. I uh, took a bunch of art classes for fun at Acme Looniversity, in Acme Acres.”

He opens his portfolio, as he keeps talking, “Then I perfected my own style in my spare time.”, then holds up one of his drawings.

“This is a manga drawing I did.”

Then he sets that one down, the interviewer just keeps watching, as he holds up another one, “And this is another one.”

But the interviewer doesn’t appear to be interested in looking at them, as all she says is,

“Sir, you do realize this is for a technical illustration job, right?”

Yakko freezes, for a second not entirely sure what she means, but eventually, his brain catches him back up, and he gives a big smile.

He got the job!

“Yes, ma’am I do!”


	3. Yakko Meets a Special Friend

The hours of a technical illustrator are long and tedious, most of them spent sitting at a desk sketching and measuring exact lines, as well as erasing. But if he’s being honest here, Yakko couldn’t be more thrilled. They’re outside the tower, and he’s getting paid to draw. What could be better?

But, even so, a toon such as himself still needs to make some money on the side, just for that extra money for food on the table.

Which is what leads to a beautiful day at an art exhibition in LA, offering to sketch anyone’s likeness for a price.

Unfortunately, nobody seems to be looking at his section, too wrapped up in the artists who have probably been showing off their work for years before he’d even gotten the chance.

But perhaps he’s spoken too soon, as a family of three with a little girl come up to his display, the mom noting,

“You have some very nice drawings.”

Yakko smiles politely, “Thank you.”

And to make it even better, she asks, “Alright, how much?”

Yakko offers, “Doing a special today. 7 dollars.”

But the woman’s not having it, as she says, “How about 3?”

Yakko winces at that, but really, what can he do? Money’s money, especially since she can probably tell they’d rather have any money, period, than none at all.

But he doesn’t say any of that out loud, just smiles politely again, and nods, “Alright. 3 it is.”

That settled, the mom nudges her daughter over to the free stool, “Go on, Dana.”

Yakko gestures, “Take a seat.”, then situates himself in front of his easel. “What’s your name again?”

The girl says shyly, “My name’s Dana.”

Yakko nods, “Dana, huh? And how old are you?”

Dana replies, “I’m 8!”

Yakko lifts a pen to the paper, and begins to draw. “8 years old. Ain’t that something.”

But apparently Wakko and Dot have no interest in sitting around any longer, as they get up to walk over to a nearby display.

Yakko’s big brother radar is on high alert, them never leaving the corner of his eye, as he hears,

“It’s like a Shimakawa!”

A laugh, then, “Shimakawa? I’ll take that as a compliment!”

At that, Yakko turns his head, now more than a little annoyed at the distraction.

It’s just a man of no particular note, but he’s particularly loud enough as he brags,

“But, unfortunately, I have to disagree. I was kind of going for a more Hiroshige vibe.”

Yakko rolls his eyes, but just goes back to focusing on his drawing, looking at the little girl’s eyes to get them right, despite still being able to hear him.

“Go on, come closer! See all those incredible colors? You wanna touch it?”

A few giggles, but apparently nobody’s taken him up on the offer, as he says, “Come on! It’s not completely thick, I promise. You won’t ruin it.”

“This one here’s $117.”

Yakko’s hoping that’s the end of it, but apparently not, as he then hears, “Excuse me a moment, would you?”, right as he finishes Dana’s sketch, sprays it with varnish, and hands it to her.

“There you go.” he says with a smile, and thankfully, the mom makes good on her word and hands over the promised 3 dollars.

“Why do you sell yourself so short?” comes from behind him, and sure enough, the guy who was bragging before has now come up to his display. “Your art’s way better than that!”

Yakko waves the guy off, “Hey, long as they like it, what do I care what they’re willing to pay me?”

The guy scoffs, “I think you’re way past that point by now.”, gesturing to all the drawings hung up. “You have a natural talent for putting your feelings on the paper.”

Then the man turns directly to Yakko. “What’s your name?”

Yakko raises an eyebrow, skeptical, cause really, he doesn’t owe this guy anything, but he just wipes his pencils down, and says honestly,

“Yakko.”

Then he gestures back to the guy’s display, “Don’t you have better things to do than talk to a 14 year old kid?”

The man shakes his head, “Not at all. You’re a very talented young man, Yakko…”, turns his head to look at the calling card, then finishes, “…Warner.”

Yakko’s turned back to cleaning his supplies to get ready for the next one, but the man keeps talking. “Yakko Warner, you don’t realize the value of your own work.”

When Yakko turns back to look at him again, the man offers, “Here, I’ll show you how to really do it.”

The man turns his head, and calls to the two children walking by, who, unbeknownst to him, are just Wakko and Dot, both licking an ice cream come they bought somewhere.

“Little boy, and girl!” The man calls to them, and when they approach, the man says excitedly, “Would you like to have your portrait sketched by the incredibly talented Yakko Warner, King of the pencil? In no time at all, he’ll bring you to life!”

Yakko smiles, but doesn’t say anything, just waits to see how they’re gonna play it.

He watches as they both pretend to consider it, before replying with a very predictable,

“Nope!” “No thanks!”

The man appears to be surprised by this, which tells Yakko he’s not the kind of man that people say no to.

“No?” he asks, then points to the drawing behind him, above his head. “Don’t you wish this was a drawing of you?”

Dot giggles, “Silly, that _is_ me!”

Then points to the one below, “So’s that one!”

Then she points to another one, closer to Yakko’s easel, “And that one started as me, before Yakko decided to turn her hair light blue.”

Wakko, not one to let Dot have all the credit, points to yet another one, “And that one’s of me the day we went to that cafe and I had all those sweets! Remember, Yakko?”

Yakko doesn’t reply, having too much fun watching the man laugh in embarrassment upon the realization he’s been had, before turning back to him.

“I’m sorry, that was foolish on my part.” he apologizes, then stands up. “I better get back to my station. I’m sure Mr. and Mrs. Warner taught you all about stranger danger.”

Yeah, okay. Props to him for being that considerate. And for the most part, he seems pretty harmless. What the heck.

“Mr. and Mrs. Warner are no longer with us.”

Later, Yakko and the man are at a restaurant, having insisted on treating at least him to a meal, so he could bing leftovers home, if he wouldn’t let Wakko and Dot tag along.

“They love me here because I sold them one of my paintings.” the man, who had finally introduced himself as CB, tells Yakko as they sit at the table right in front of it.

As they order and talk, Yakko becomes a lot more comfortable, noting, “I can’t believe you lived in Japan.”

CB chuckles, “Best time I’ve ever had, that’s for sure.”, then takes a bite of his food.

Yakko admits, “I’ve never been anywhere that wasn’t for filming. And even then, it was usually a sound stage.”, then takes a bite of his own.

CB tells him, “You have to do more than that. You have to take the initiative. No one’s just going to hand it to you. I wanted to paint, so I did! Studied at the Geidai. Lived in a Yoyogi studio apartment. Survived on pretty much nothing but ramen and sake.”

Yakko’s definitely impressed, “You’re pretty world traveled, aren’t you?”

CB replies easily, “You have no idea. But, naturally, walking away from all of that was the hardest thing I had to do. I quit my job…left my studio.”

At that, Yakko doesn’t reply, just takes a small sip of his wink.

_Who has to know, right readers?_

“It’s true, a choice like that isn’t easy.”

Yakko sets his glass down, admitting, “I can’t remember the last time I did something that wasn’t because of the studio. I was an idea, then a toon, then a big brother.”

Seeing he’s got CB’s attention, Yakko continues, “All of my drawings are of them because I know them better than I know myself.”

CB chides him again, “Your work is good! You have really amazing talent. All you have to do is look at them, and you’re putting them on the paper in seconds. You know how to draw people.”

Yakko’s definitely listening, so CB continues, “All I paint is stuff.”, gesturing to the painting on the wall. “Yeah, my street scenes are…cute, but when it comes down right to it, they’re just streets and Japanese characters on signs.”

Yakko shakes his head, “CB, you can do anything you put your mind to. I know it.”

CB inhales, “You keep talking like that, I might actually start to believe you.”

At that, Yakko starts to scoot away. “I’m sorry.”, then kicks himself, “Where do I get the nerve talking like that?”

CB says nothing, just smiles at Yakko.

Yakko takes another sip of wink, then admits, “I haven’t had adult that wasn’t paid to be nice to me in a reeeeeeally long time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder: wink is any kind of alcohol mixed with ink, for toons.


	4. So Why Does Yakko Draw Anime Eyes, Anyway?

Days later, they’re in the park, both Yakko and CB with their easels set up, Dot sitting on an easel, eyes shiny, while Wakko runs around chasing bugs.

Or maybe not, as Yakko keeps working on his drawing, coloring inside the lines, he sees Dot’s turned her head, watching Wakko,

“Dot, I need to see your eyes.”

Dot turns around, rolling her eyes as she complains, “Yakko, you’ve drawn us too may times to ever forget our faces.”

Then she actually stands up to sneak a peak, and sure enough, there’s already a face and eyes.

Then she steals a glance at CB’s, but it’s surprisingly blank.

“How come you’re not painting anything?”

CB replies simply, “Inspiration has a mind of it’s own.”, which prompts Yakko to scold, “Sis.”, and when she turns to look at him, he goes on, “Leave Mr. B alone. You know creativity has to come from you and only you.”

CB’s quick to assure, “Hey, she’s not bothering me. She’s just curious.”

Not curious enough, it seems, as she, too, gets up and chases after Wakko, while CB moves closer to Yakko’s easel.

“Not to be rude or anything, but I need to know something.”

Yakko pauses with his marker, not sure where he’s going to go with this, but relaxes when CB points to the eyes in the drawing.

“Why is there so many details in the eyes?”

Yakko relaxes more, glad that it’s something he actually can answer,

“Well, actually, I’ve always believed you can see how a person is really feeling by looking in their eyes. It’s actually been said that the eyes are the only other body part that has brain cells in them, so when someone says the eyes are windows to the soul, there actually is some truth to them.”

CB nods, “I understand that, but you, you put in so many details you don’t typically see in an average person’s eyes. You even give them odd colors!”

Now Yakko needs him to understand, because he’d spent so long trying to answer that question himself, and now that he can, he refuses to let anyone think otherwise.

“These eyes are how I show people how I really feel.” Here, he looks right at CB. “I’ve been drawing them like this since I first learned how to draw, period.”

Seeing CB’s listening, Yakko goes on, gesturing to his own eyes, “As you can see, my eyes aren’t anything besides two black dots, so you have to look at the rest of me to figure out how I’m feeling. Plus, I was a toon working at a studio, so before they locked us up, I was always yakking and making jokes. It was the only way I knew how to communicate. I had to rely on other’s peoples reactions, and their eyes were part of that.”

Just then, a random woman walks up, calling, “CB?”, then laughing, “CB! I knew it was you!”, then pulls CB away to talk to him.

Yakko’s not sure what to make of this, as he listens in.

“Did someone ever talk to you about the setback? We really need that variance.”

CB looks at Yakko, embarrassed, before he turns back to his apparent lady friend, assuring her, “I guarantee you’ll hear from Permits in just a few days.”

The woman is delighted, “Great! I’ll tell the architects right away!”, then walks away.

“Helloooooooo Nurse!” Yakko calls out, laughing at the dirty look she give back at him.

As CB walks back towards him, the look on his face is complete sheepishness, so Yakko asks, completely nonchalant,

“So what was all that about?”

If anything, now CB looks more ashamed than embarrassed, and that immediately sets Yakko on edge, especially when CB says,

“I didn’t want you to find out like this. I’m in commercial real estate.”

Once that registers, Yakko lets out a breath, “That’s all? You’re a realtor?”

CB nods, “A very good one, actually. Top earner 5 years in a row.”

Yakko asks, confused, “And you’re embarrassed by this?”

CB stammers, “W-well any dummy can do that. But I want to dedicate my life to being an artist. I wanted to quit my job, but I couldn’t afford to.” Then he shrugs, “Unfortunately I’m just a weekend painter.”

Yakko knows he should be more mad that the guy just lied to him, but honestly? He understands. Heck, he was lucky to get the job he did as a technical illustrator, so drawing literally is his life, but it looks like CB wasn’t so lucky.

With that, he just smiles in understanding, and goes back to drawing.

Later, they’re all walking back to the cheap apartment, CB being nice and offering to carry Yakko’s art supplies for him, and once they’re inside, Yakko says, “Thanks. Come on in. Set them down over there.”, gesturing to the bay window, where Yakko’s other easel is set up. “I like keeping stuff out of the way.”

Then he gestures to the drawing on the easel, as he explains, “As you can see, I’m still….working on that one.”

But it’s clear all the talking seems to have worn him down, because he suddenly finds himself stuttering like an idiot, looking apologetically at CB.

“Yakko!” Comes the call, and Yakko’s never been more grateful in all his life for them coming in right when they do, arms crossed, as he holds up the mail.

“Look, we’ve got mail!”

But it’s clear they’re not in the mood to play nice, as they both march off to their shared room, the best he could get on his measly salary.

Trying to distract himself, he opens one of the letters, and upon seeing the Warner Brothers letterhead, he gets a sinking feeling in his stomach, and as he reads it, it only gets worse.

“Yakko? What’s wrong?” CB asks, walking closer.

Yakko flinches, honestly forgetting he was even there, but just says, “Uhhhhhhh the studio’s claiming we’re still their property, and we have to go back. I don’t know how, but they found me. They’re threatening to have me arrested for reckless endangerment and breaching contract.”

Then he turns back to CB, “Apparently they told the cops we’re menaces to society, and that I’m an unfit guardian to be looking out for them.”

Here, he throws it on the floor, shouting, “Well what do they expect! I’m only one 14 year old! Of course I’m an unfit guardian!”

“Let me adopt you.”

Whatever else Yakko was about to say goes right out the window, as he turns, and sees the completely serious look on CB’s face.

“CB I can’t…”

“Shush.” CB says, standing in front of him, putting his hands on Yakko’s shoulders, like a father would a son.

“We both know you don’t have a legitimate reason to say no. Because every single one of them can be turned into a yes.”

A tear runs down Yakko’s face, so he turns away, but CB’s not letting it go.

“I know it’s crazy.”

“Yes, it is!” 

CB stops him, “But just think about how great it would be! I’d take care of all three of you.”, then throws up his hands, “Come on, what do you say? Let’s be a real family, let me adopt all three of you. We can be in Vegas by sundown on the weekend.”

This is getting more ridiculous by the second. “Vegas? Adoption?”

Then Yakko’s back to shaking his head, “CB, you’ve been so great to us. But this is all a bit much. Why would we go to Vegas?”

CB tells him seriously, “Because you’re kids who never got to live, and there’s stuff there even kids can enjoy. I hear their all-you-can-eat buffets are never ending. And you three have to see the circus hotel. You deserve to have your first weekend with your new family somewhere fun!”

And that, finally, seems to sell Yakko on the idea, and he calls out, “Sibs, come out here!”

The second they approach, Yakko tells them, “CB’s going to adopt us. We don’t have to go back to the tower!”

Immediately, there’s a bunch of cheering and hollering, as Wakko jumps on CB, and Dot jumps on Yakko, before they all join together in a group hug.

_We get a family, and a new home, all in one day. Who would’ve thought?_


	5. Hello Nurse is the Only Sane Person in This Chapter

It’s a very tired Yakko Warner that sits down at a table with their adopted father, as he keeps an eye on them as they splash around the pool, telling CB,

“Man you were right! This place is incredible! You don’t see these neon colors just anywhere!”

CB smiles, “I knew you three would have fun here.”

As Yakko leans back, he asks, “Can’t we just move here? So we never have to leave?”

Tossing Yakko a towel to help him dry off, CB says, “Never? No. But another week? Sure!”

And just for that, Yakko hugs him again, and once Wakko and Dot see it, they join in too.

Yakko just might have to make this a regular thing.

But because Yakko can’t stop drawing, he finds some other tourists willing to sit for their portrait, always drawn in anime style, always with beautiful eyes.

Like right now, as he’s finishing the shading, CB comes up behind him, putting his hands on his shoulders, watching as Yakko puts Warner in the corner of his portrait.

Then he rubs a hand on Yakko’s ears playfully, as Yakko takes in the latest work of art.

  
  


When they finally do get back, the first thing Yakko does is call Heloise to meet up and show her pictures of their trip.

“Here’s one of the water slides. We went on as many times as CB would let us. ”

He slides another one, pointing to them all posing for the camera, thanks to a kind tourist.

“That’s a clown statue made by the artist Montyne. He’s lived there his whole life.”

Heloise nods, “Wow.”, but if Yakko had been paying attention, he would've seen the worried look on her face.

As it is, Yakko just flips to another picture, “That’s CB and the sibs. They tried to wave from the balloons.”

FInally, Heloise notes, “Amazing. It’s all happening pretty fast though, isn’t it? In the time you made your way here, I’ve dated three different guys, and you get adopted?”

Yakko stacks the photos back together, saying simply, “Well, there was something missing in our lives, and CB found it.”

“Funny how CB just ‘finds’ things. He’s a chicken.”

Yakko snaps, “Hey, I’d like to think we’re friends, but that’s our adopted father you’re talking about.”

Heloise doesn’t miss a beat, “I know. That’s why I said it.”

That seems to help Yakko relax, as he laughs, then says, “I’m not crazy...”

At the skeptical look on Heloise’s face, Yakko laughs again, amending, “Okay, I _am_ crazy, but I know who adopted us. CB may act without thinking, but he takes care of us like a parent should. You should see him with Wakko and Dot!”

Heloise doesn’t say anything, so Yakko emphasizes, “Come on! All we’re trying to do is start over. I’m one 14 year old that was raising my two younger siblings on my own, away from the water tower. CB coming into our lives was a miracle in itself.”

“The composition iz truly spontaneous. No one ting catching your attention.” Otto von Scratchnsniff says to a patron in his gallery.

The man nods, “Very gestural, no?”

Scratchy nods, like he knows what the patron is talking about. “Abzolutely. Very ‘eavily influenced by ze Memphis movement.”

The patron mentions, “Vas it true Emilio Estevez was in here looking at one?”

Scratchy says smoothly, “I am not allowed to zay, for zere privacy, ‘owever...”

But when he turns his head towards the door, his face falls when he sees the notorious CB getting out of his car, getting paintings out of his trunk.

He looks away, praying the man doesn’t come in here, but his hope falls on deaf ears, as he marches in, saying cheerfully, “Otto! Perfect timing! Have a minute to chat?”

Scratchy can’t help but snap, “CB, if youz do not ‘ave an appointment, youz do not belong here.”

Seeing he’s being blown off, the patron just says, “I’ll come back at another time, when you’re not so busy.”

CB sets his paintings against the walls, pulling them out from the packaging, telling Scratchy, “I think you’re really going to love this stuff.”, then setting them on the floor under the hanging paintings.

“I know for a fact I haz seen zat one before.” Scratchy says, pointing to the only one painted in the daylight.

CB looks, then laughs, “No, don’t be silly. That was painted in Shinjuku.” then points to the one in question.

“This one was in Akasaka.”

Scratchy shakes his head, “I don’t get it. Youz were in Tokyo for a week. How arze you still painting like zis?”

CB smiles, “It’s here.”, pats his head, “And here.” and pats his chest.

Scratchy says dismissively, “Well they’re not going in here. Youz know we don’t go for reprezentation. It’s too literal.”

CB argues, “Art’s not supposed to be vague.”

Scratchy argues right back, “Yez it iz! Zey vant a Haring or a Flavin. Not street zenes.”

For a moment, it looks like CB’s going to give in, but suddenly, his eyes light up again,

“Then why not these instead?”, then goes to grab some drawings this time, showing off five of them.

  
  
  
  


Scratchy gives them all a quick once over, then notes, “Oh dear. Youz ‘ave given up, and gone in anozer direction.”

CB shakes his head, “I have not. These are my adopted son’s.”

At that, Scratchy kneels down slightly, to get a better look,

“Vhy are ze eyes so detailed? Zhey’re like marbles.”

CB explains, “It’s pop art. Would’ve thought a man of your reputation could see that.”

Scratchy doesn’t even bother dignifying that with a response, just stands back upright, and says, “Well, I’m happy youz are a family man now.”

CB, however, is more focused on something else, “So how about it?”

Scratchy shakes his head, “No. This iz not art.”

CB demands, “How dare you!”

Scratchy goes on, “It’s vat you see in a coloring book. 1 iz red, 3 iz blue.”

That just pisses CB off even more, “People will love it!”

Scratchy says dismissively, “Not if zhey come in here, zhey won't.”, then gestures to the paintings. "Not get zhese things out of here before someone with taste shows up."

And just like that, CB has been dissed and dismissed.


	6. An Old Special Friend Helps a New Special Friend

“We’re never gonna have our shot!” CB complains to Yakko, as they’re sitting at a table at the bluewhale, listening to jazz.

Yakko doesn’t reply, just takes a puff of his benzene cigarette.

 _It’s the 1980s, and toons aren’t considered people. Let me partake in my sin and debauchery in peace._ Yakko scolds the readers.

“All the gallery owners and critics are conspiring in Laguna Beach, deciding what’s ‘in’ right now. ‘This is good. This won’t last five minutes.’”

Yakko finally says something, “Honestly, I think people have a right to decide for themselves what’s good. They don’t need a critic to tell them. If it means something to them, they’ll buy it.”, then takes another puff.

But instead of agreeing, CB says, “That’s nonsense. No one ever finds things on their own anymore. They buy it because it just happens to be there right when they were looking for it.”

Right then, the song ends, so they both stop the conversation to applaud, right as the owner, Jaypac, announces the next show will be starting at 1 AM.

But as Jaypac walks off the stage, Yakko watches as CB follows Jaypac’s gaze, then appears to get an idea, standing up.

“‘Scuse me for a second.” is all he says to a confused Yakko.

“Hey, Jay! Loving the music! It’s a ball!” CB claps a hand on Jaypac’s back.

Jaypac nods politely, “Thank you. Hope you enjoy yourself.”

But CB’s not looking for exchanging small talk, and throws out a hand, “Name’s CB. I’m an artist.”

Jaypac takes it, not entirely sure what this guy’s deal is, but CB just gets right into it.

“Couldn’t help but notice your walls are pretty bare.”

Jaypac considers it, then nods, “You might be right. What color would you suggest?”

CB laughs, “No, no. I mean I’m an artist. Used to live in Yoyogi. Now I’m back in the States, and looking for, uh...”

Yakko just sips his wink daiquiri, making some small talk with the other patrons.

“Somewhere to display my work.”

Jaypac shakes his head dismissively, “I think I’ll keep my club as it is. If you were actually any good, they’d hang it in a gallery.”

CB knows better than to give up that easily, so he sits down next to Jaypac, and says,

“Hey, I respect that. You’re running a business, not a charity. What if I rented your walls?”

Jaypac considers that too, but once he looks at him again, CB knows he’s got an in.

CB finishes signing his newest street painting with his calling card, then wipes the paint off on his pants, 

While next to him, Yakko puts the finishing touches on his newest creation, as he hears behind him.

“CB? Yakko? We’re ready.”

At that, they both turn to the cameraman, and the camera flashes.

Come the first day they hang their art in the club, their biographies can be found side by side.

First, there’s CB:

**_CB_ **

_13 years ago, CB left a successful career as a real estate agent to build his reputation as an artist. From this alone, he’s been compared to Redon. But don’t go calling him a starving artist, as he’s somehow managed to make nearly the same amount as he did in real estate. He just wants to paint for the rest of his life. He believes he was put on this planet to paint, and that’s what he’s going to do._

Then right next to his, is Yakko’s:

**_Yakko Warner_ **

_Yakko never thought he’d ever have a life outside of the Warner Brothers studio. Quiet and introspective, drawing is all he knows now. It became apparent at an early age Yakko was born to be an artist. He’s already spent so many years cut off from the outside world, perfecting his craft in drawing, and by the time he was 14, convinced Warner Brothers to let him enroll at Acme Looniversity for art classes. Every minute he wasn't on screen, he was drawing. He’s perfected the craft of line and form, which becomes apparent in everything he produces._

CB sits by the bathrooms, waiting for anyone to come up and ask about their work.

When one man walks up, appearing to look at the paintings, CB immediately jumps up.

“I know an art lover when I see one. How can I help you?”

The man just replies, “Which one’s the men’s?”

Disappointed, CB just gestures to the bathroom in question, and the man tips him before heading inside.

A group of women exit the bathrooms next, but they don’t even look at them.

And then, another guy comes up, looking promising, after a cursory glance. 

He nods to CB, then appears to be looking at one of CB’s street scenes, but right as CB’s about to walk up to him, he goes into the server’s entrance without a word, coming back out with a case of Coca Cola.

Disappointed, CB sits back down, not even bothering to get up when a couple approaches.

The man gasps, then looks closer.

“My god, look at this girl. She’s been hurt.”

The woman asks, “Has she been abused?”

The man shakes his head, “She’s fighting to be seen. Makes me want to reach out and hug her.”

Then he looks in the corner, and as CB approaches, the man asks, “Are you the artist?”

CB smiles, “Yes, I am.”

The man praises, “You’re quite the artist, my friend.”

CB nods, just happy someone is finally complimenting him, “Thank you. That means a lot.”

The man goes on, “Your work here is really something.”

As CB gets ready for his sales pitch for the Japanese street scene, he’s hit with a reality check when the man says,

“There’s so much detail in those eyes! Man!”

At that, CB freezes, enough to where even the couple have noticed.

“You alright there, pal?”

Quickly, CB covers for himself, “Sorry. I didn’t realize you were talking about that girl.”

But thankfully, the woman appears to know what’s the problem, “Oh, I see how it is. Not willing to part with your favorite drawing, huh?”, then pulls out a few very generous 20 dollar bills, even a fiver.

“Oh hon! Really? Thank you!” the man tells his wife, then heads to the bathroom. “I won’t be a moment.”

As CB counts the money, he decides he’s just had about enough, then goes to the bar to drink his troubles away.

As the music plays onstage, Jaypac walks up behind him with two women on his arms, greeting CB, “Hey, Van Gogh! Nice crowd, ain’t it?”

CB is in no mood to play nice, “From that water closet you set me up with, I can’t even tell.”

But apparently Jaypac was serious, “You kidding? That’s prime real estate. People come here to drink, then they have to pee.”

Finally, CB turns around, snapping, “That’s a disgrace. They shouldn’t be thinking about the bathroom when looking at fine art!”

Jaypac snaps back, “Hey, watch your mouth there. We’re in mixed company!”

CB swings, narrowly missing Jaypac’s face and hitting one of the women, which angers Jaypac enough to swing back, and that just makes it escalate to an all out bar fight.

They take turns smacking each other, until somehow, Jaypac shoves CB all the way towards the bathrooms, making him hit one of the framed anime drawings, which gives Cb the idea to grab it and smash it over Jaypac’s head.

And who could’ve guessed that a reporter from the Los Angeles Times was right there with a camera, ready to snap their photo?


	7. Yakko Has His Heart Broken

**_Bluewhale brawl: Jaypac and Local Artist Duke it Out_ **

The papers proceed to write a whole article about the humiliating fight between CB and Jaypac, which ended with CB calling Yakko to bail him out.

And you can bet he’s not happy about it when he walks out of the station with him.

“I’ve never posted bail in my entire life as a toon.” Yakko snaps, not bothering to slow down as he walks further away from the station.

CB tries to keep up, as he apologizes, “Look, I’m sorry! Jaypac was mocking our art, so I punched him.”

Which makes absolutely no sense to Yakko, “I thought you were an artist. You should know better than anyone that if you can’t handle criticism, you got no business being one in the first place.”

CB concedes, “I know, believe me, I know. But truth be told, I was already in a not so great mood when it happened anyway. A couple started to look, and next thing I knew, I had them convinced I drew your anime girls.”

That finally gets Yakko to stop cold, as he immediately turns around, demanding, “You  _ what _ ? I don’t get it. Why would you do something like that?”

Of course CB has an explanation, “It was a simple misunderstanding, honest. But if I told them the truth, I never would’ve sold it.”

Yakko doesn’t fully buy that, but if it’s really a one time thing, then he can overlook it, right?

“Then don’t ever let me catch you doing it again.” Yakko orders, then keeps walking away.

Time for some damage control. CB walks into the bluewhale, ripping off the signs pointing patrons to where their art is hanging, and walks to the kitchen, when who but Jaypac should walk through it.

CB is in no mood to pretend to be nice, “I’m just grabbing my stuff and leaving. I won’t let the door hit my ass on the way out, either.”

But Jaypac isn’t pretending either, as he grabs CB’s arm, pulling him into the kitchen.

The second he’s in, Jaypac starts laughing his head off, applauding.

CB doesn’t even know what to make of it, but Jaypac wasn’t waiting for him to.

“We sold clean out! There’s no one even on tonight! And it’s the slowest night of the week.”

But at the still confused look on CB’s face, Jaypac adds, “CB, we’re on the front page! They’re all here to look at the drawings that made two grown men duke it out!”

CB looks to the door, then back to Jaypac, and it’s clear they’re both on the same page.

“Get the hell out of here!”

“I’m gonna sue you till you have nothing left! You’ll never open another jazz club again!”

“I’m sick of you and your stupid drawings!”

“And I’ll sue you for slander and false arrest right on top of it! Asshole!”

This goes on as they make their way from the kitchen to the bar, loud enough to make sure the partons hear.

Sure enough, as Jaypac walks away, two patrons at the bar get up, eager to see what all the commotion is about.

Even better, once they do, several more follow suit, and CB nods politely at all of them, smiling at the knowledge that their art is finally getting noticed.

The thing you need to know about CB is that he’s anything but subtle. It doesn’t seem to sell particularly well in the art world.

And lo and behold, another reporter is there in the bluewhale, this time it’s a gray toon rabbit, walking up to CB and telling him,

“Whooeee. That was quite the performance you two put on just now.”

CB doesn’t respond for a moment, so the bunny holds up a carrot, introducing himself,

“Bugs Bunny.  _ Gazette _ . What’s up doc?”

At that, CB looks worried, but Bugs is quick to assure him, “Hey, your secret’s safe with me. My readers eat this stuff up like it’s candy. Now I have something to write about.”

CB asks, “Don’t you only write about movie and TV stars?”

Bugs replies, “Jaypac’s pretty famous around this side of LA, and you threw a punch at him. Which makes you a celebrity, once removed.”

They both laugh at that, before Bugs gestures to the bar, “Next round of wink is on you.”

Once they’re both sitting with drinks, Bugs wastes no time pulling out a notepad and pencil, asking,

“Alright, CB. Tell me about you. Your work.”

Excited, CB starts, “Well, I was in Tokyo--”

Bugs cuts him off, “Nononononono. Not those tacky things.”

At that, CB is confused, so Bugs clarifies, “I mean the Japanese girls with the pretty eyes.”

CB doesn’t say anything for a moment, then, like nothing’s wrong, begins.

Yakko’s sleeping on the couch, the TV long been turned off and Wakko and Dot already sent to bed, when he feels something tickling his nose.

On instinct, he goes to mallet it, but once he feels something grab it, along with what appears to be CB, saying, “Wake up, wake up, wake up!”, only then does Yakko open his eyes.

The first thing he sees is CB, so he greets him, “Hey there.”

CB moves closer, spreading out the wads of cash in his hands, “You’re famous! I sold every single one of your anime girls!”

Yakko’s eyes go wide, as he sits up, trying to count it all, “There’s gotta be like $700 there.”

“They love you!” CB exclaims, dumping the money on the couch, on top of Yakko, making him exclaim in protest, “CB!”

“Thanks to that article, the club was flooded with people wanting to buy your drawings! And then Bugs Bunny himself showed up, and...I actually need more drawings!”

Yakko starts laughing, caught up in the excitement of how he’s now apparently getting recognized, and honestly? It’s awesome!

But still, “But it’ll take at least a week to crank out more! I have to sketch, and color...”

At that, CB just grabs him in a bear hug, “I know, Yakko, but please! This is a once in a lifetime chance! We’re gonna be the best father-son duo team ever!”

Yakko’s not convinced, but CB just keeps talking, “Picture it! Me talking up the paintings, and you’re in the privacy of your own home, drawing what you love!”

And that, finally gets Yakko on board, as he hugs CB back, then picks up the money again, throwing it at him, and they’re back to their impromptu money fight.

“Hey, CB?” Yakko says, at one point, after he’s out of breath, and when CB looks at him, Yakko says sincerely, “Thank you. For everything.”

Yakko’s in his makeshift studio, smoking a benzene cigarette as he works on the finishing touches on the eyes of his newest drawing, and has just finished signing Warner as his calling card.

That done, he leans back, looking around at the ones already completed, when he gets an idea.

_ Why don’t I bring it myself? _

  
  


Yakko walks into the bluewhale with his drawing in hand, looking for CB as he follows the music, smiling at the sight of all his drawings adorning the walls.

_ If this is what it feels like to be appreciated, I’m never going back.  _ He thinks, right as he hears CB’s voice.

“Oh I know. So many feelings in the eyes. Did you know that the eyes are actually the only other human organ that has brain cells in them? That’s why I make them so detailed. I’ve always done them like that.”

Yakko’s face immediately falls, which only gets worse when he hears more,

“If you like those, I’m actually working on a few more. There’s a woman with translucent eyes, you’d swear they hold the moon inside them. You’ll be staring for days.”

“CB?” Yakko says, and when CB turns, he’s completely confused, “Yakko! What’re you doing here?”

Yakko doesn’t care about playing nice at the moment, “Where do you get the nerve to lie like that?”

Seeing this, CB excuses himself, then forcefully leads Yakko away, while Yakko keeps demanding,

“Why are you taking credit for something you didn’t do?”

CB corrects him, “No I wasn’t! I was just trying to make a sale!”

Yakko snaps, “These girls are everything to me!”

Again, CB has an explanation, “And I’m a salesman. People are more willing to buy if they meet the artist in person.”

Yakko’s all too eager to remind him, “They couldn’t meet me because you told me to stay at the apartment.”

CB tries to reason, “Hey, we’re still making money either way. What difference does it make who’s getting credit for it?”

No way is Yakko letting him get away with that, “You’re taking this remarkable well. Almost had me worried there for a second.”

CB denies, “No I’m not! Trust me, my ego is not coming into play here! What if you started putting your name on the street scenes? I wouldn’t care. Say a cloned sheep made them!”

That succeeds in making Yakko a little teary eyed, “Well excuse me if I can’t just toss my art away like trash like it means nothing to me like you can.”

Maybe even CB can see he’s crossed a line, because he says assuredly, “Aw, Yak, I just wanted to share them with everyone. You’d really rather have them holed up in your old water tower alongside you, where no one cared that you and your siblings were even up there, or out in the open, where they get the love and respect they deserve?”

But before Yakko can even respond, there's cameras flashing, and when they turn to look, a man in a black business suit walks down the stairs, two women following him.

Intrigued, CB walks over to Jaypac, asking, "Who is that guy?"

Jaypac responds, "That's Minoru Arakawa, president of Nintendo of America. But don’t even think about it, CB. He doesn’t speak a word of English.”

Then Jaypac approaches himself, greeting the man. “Welcome to my club.”

Minoru starts chatting away, and if Yakko wasn’t so hurt and overwhelmed, he’d know immediately what the man is saying.

And wouldn’t you know it, that’s right when the man happens to see one of Yakko’s drawings, and his Japanese becomes more rapid, as one of the women converses with him.

Neither CB or Yakko know what to make of this, but they soon find out, as the woman speaking with Minoru turns to them both, translating,

“Mr. Arakawa loves the drawing, and is inquiring who the artist might be.”

It’s dead silent in the moment after the question is asked. If there was ever a moment when Yakko should speak up, now would be it. Isn’t this what he wanted? For CB to not lie?

CB looks at him, waiting for Yakko to respond, while Yakko starts kicking himself, while thinking,

_ Tell them it’s you! This is your chance! Tell the truth! Right now! What are you waiting for? Say something, you idiot! _

But as it’s been established before, this is not the Yakko Warner we know and love today. He’s neither smart-alecky nor known for talking a mile a minute. He’s just a 14 year old kid, who when given the opportunity to take credit for his own work, couldn’t bring himself to say two simple words.

But CB has no such problems, and steps forward, saying them himself and shaking their hands.

“I am.” 


	8. Yakko Breaks the Big Brother Golden Rule

Yakko’s working on the coloring for yet another drawing when a check dangles in front of him, prompting Yakko to grab it.

But before he can see the amount for himself, CB exclaims,

“17 grand! We made 17 thousand dollars! And it wasn’t even for one of your better ones!”

Sure enough, as Yakko gets a better look at the check, there it is: $17,000.

Wait a second. “Don’t you mean _your_ better ones?”

CB waves him off, “No, of course not!”, then sits down, then compromises, “Ours! One of _our_ better ones! We’re literally hanging in the collection of the Japanese president of Nintendo of America, Minoru Arakawa.”

Yakko keeps looking at the check, pursing his lips as CB keeps talking.

“His patronage gives us validation, and that validation guarantees respect.”

Yakko drops the check on his drawing table, looking at CB and demanding,

“And where’s honesty in all of this? Huh?”

CB shakes his head, “Aw, come on! So the painting says Warner. I adopted three Warners, and chose to adopt the name to be a real father to you.”

The CB steps closer, putting his hands on Yakko’s shoulders, “From now on, we’re one big happy Warner family.”

Somehow, that settles him in a way the check didn’t, so he lets CB hug him, unable to shake the sinking feeling in his stomach.

What proceeds to follow is something straight out of a montage:

Bugs Bunny, sitting at his desk, typing on his typewriter about his latest scoop:

**_The Town_ **

**_By: Bugs Bunny_ **

_Sources indicate the mayor is in for a very special surprise today._

CB presenting an anime drawing to Thomas Bradley,

“On behalf of the children of the future...” CB announces, “I present this drawing to the mayor of Los Angeles!”

Bugs Bunny again, _Word on the street is the Goodwill ambassador for UNICEF is in town._

CB again, presenting yet another drawing for Tetsuko Kuroyanagi.

“In the interest of showing our respect through art, I donate this drawing to the people of Japan.”

Bugs Bunny on a payphone, calling CB about a celebrity sighting,

“Providence. 10:00. Winona Ryder has a reservation.”

Sure enough, CB’s right there, not even bothering to introduce himself as he says, “Ms. Ryder, in recognition of your theatrical genius, we present this drawing to you!”

And he turns it around, so everyone can see, and someone snaps a photo of CB, Winona, and the drawing.

_The gaff has been blown._ Bugs writes. _I have no shame in revealing that local artist, CB Warner, as he’s now calling himself, is now opening his own gallery._

The 4 of them are hanging up posters for the gallery, as CB tells them excitedly,

“Otto’s going to be so mad when he sees this!”

Dot, however, is more focused on the drawing they’ve chosen to use on the posters.

“I remember when Yakko drew that.”

At that, Yakko freezes, not entirely sure how to proceed.

 _I don’t need to tell you guys how messed up this is, do I?_ Yakko asks the readers. _Lying to adults, that’s one thing. They’re idiots. But to my own brother and sister? I don’t do that. Period._

Unfortunately, CB is not a mind reader, so he just looks at Yakko, leaving him the responsibility.

“Uhhhhhhhh are you sure?” Yakko asks, mentally wincing. _That sounded pathetic even to my own ears._ “Would’ve been forever ago.”

Dot looks at him incredulously, “Of course I am! It was in our first apartment, and you had me pose like that for over an hour!”

CB then chooses to take over, trying to convince her, “No, no, Dottie. You’re getting us mixed up. This was me.”

Dot narrows her eyes, ready to snap at him for calling her Dottie, but Yakko just shushes her.

Which is all the prompting Wakko needs to stand up for her, saying, “No, she’s right! That was Yakko. I know, cause she’s wearing the Japanese uniform costume we bought in North Hollywood.”

Not good. Not good at all.

Yakko tries again, praying it’s the end of it, “A lot of people like that costume.”

CB, however, is the one who sounds more convincing, as he squats down to Dot’s level,

“You’ve got a keen eye, you know that? I did draw it, but I was trying to copy your brother’s style. You know, like he used to?”

Then he turns back to the flyer, back to focusing on stapling it to the post.

Wakko doesn’t look like he fully buys that, but Dot seems to, as she says, “Well, it worked. Nice job.”

To everyone else, the matter is over and done with, but for Yakko, he feels like he was just shoved off a cliff.

Sometime later, he’s wandering the streets by himself, not really caring where he’s going or why, when he turns, and there’s a catholic church.

“Oh what the heck.” Yakko mutters to himself, and runs inside, going into a confessional booth.

The second the screen slides open, Yakko says nervously,

“Uh hi. I’m sorry, I’m kind of new at this. I wasn’t exactly drawn to believe in one religion or another. If that’s a problem, I can go.”

Father just says, “Not at all. We welcome all people and toons here. What brings you here today?”

Yakko takes a deep breath, then just says, “I...I lied to my brother and sister.”

There’s no judgement as Father asks, “Why?”

Yakko answers honestly, “It was our adopted father. He...pushed me into doing it. And I take pride in never lying to them about anything. I don’t do that, and they know it.”

Father asks, “Does your adopted father do that?”

Yakko’s not entirely sure he likes that implication, so he says, “I don’t...think he does. He’s quite the talker. Maybe he embellishes a little, but he’s a good guy. Trying to save up money to buy us our first home as a family.”

“What about your brother and sister?” Father asks. “Whatever this lie is, will it hurt them?”

Yakko snaps his head back, “Hurt them? No. I don’t…” then he sighs, admitting, “I’m just looking to make sense of it, is all.”

At that, Father tells him, “Well, today’s day and age is always becoming more confusing by the second. Now and again kids need to be kept in the dark about certain things.”

At that, Yakko has to correct him, “No, I didn’t mean...”

But Father stops him, clarifying, “It sounds to me like your adopted father is just trying to keep the peace in a situation that he knows isn’t ideal for any of you. You’re just a kid, so you know what kids are taught: parents are the head of the household. You should trust his judgement.”

Yakko doesn’t reply, but really, the more he thinks on it, the more he decides the good Father is right.

CB’s already gone out on a limb for them in a huge way that he absolutely didn’t have to, and now Yakko’s art is being displayed everywhere, just like he always hoped for.

Seriously, what right does he have to complain about anything?


	9. Yakko Digs Himself An Even Deeper Grave

This Means Warners Gallery, Opening Night

1985

“It’s weird, weepy, and juvenile.”

“Completely. I want one.”

Bugs Bunny listens to some of the galey dwellers as he stops in front of one, right as a dweller walks up to him, saying,

“We showed up early. We have 4.”

Before Bugs can reply, someone bumps into him, and when he looks, it turns out to be Yakko Warner, in a lavender tie holding a tray of drinks, looking apologetic as he holds the tray up.

“Thank you.” The dweller says, taking a drink off the tray and walking away.

Yakko doesn't stick around to chitchat, just moves to an empty corner, while in another part of the gallery, CB’s signing a poster with his autograph.

“Hey there, handsome.” Heloise greets Yakko, drink in hand. “Amazing party we have here.”

Yakko smiles meekly, but he’s not prepared when Heloise then asks, “So where’s your art?”

Not good. This was CB’s forte, not his, but he manages, “Uhhhhhhhh we decided CB should have his own show.”

But it’s clear that was the wrong thing to say, as Heloise asks, confused, “ _We_? Why would _we_ do something like that?”

Is she really gonna make him say it? “Cause CB’s already more well known.”

But of course that’s not enough for her, which is made clear when she says, “Interesting. I never would’ve pegged CB as the bubblegum pop type.”

Oh that’s it. Yakko looks right at her, and in the most strained tone he can manage, says, “I really appreciate you showing up like this. It’s really good to talk to you.”

Then he walks away, determined to not talk to anyone else if he can help it.

But since when has the universe ever cared about what he wants?

A gallery dweller walks up to Yakko, commenting, “Your adopted father is really talented.”

Okay, not so bad. Yakko nods in agreement, ready to keep moving.

But then the dweller ruins any chances of that happening, when he asks,

“Are you an artist too?”

And in the moment between when that question is asked, and the time it takes for Yakko to process it, has to be one of the longest in his life.

All of his hard work is proudly displayed on the walls, and what is he doing? Serving drinks like a kid in a sad after school special, instead of proudly proclaiming he’s the artist.

CB’s an artist in the eyes of the art world, but what is he? Just a kid he adopted.

Seeing the dweller is still waiting for an answer, Yakko stutters for a long moment, before finally saying, “Uhhhhhhh I don’t know.”

Which he already knows he’s gonna be kicking himself for later.

On another side of the gallery, yet another dweller is looking at another drawing, when CB walks up to him, smiling.

The dweller asks, “Tell me about your technique. How long did it take you to draw this?”

“Oh that old thing?” CB asks, then nods. “Probably several weeks. Thinking them up, drawing the outlines, then all my private time with me and the watercolors.”

The dweller asks, confused, “Watercolors? I thought this was with brush markers.”

Realizing his error, CB says quickly, laughing, “Oh you mean this one? Yeah. So many different ideas constantly hitting me all at once.”

Then the dweller asks, “So where do those ideas come from?”

CB looks at the dweller, then back at the drawing, then asks carefully, “Not sure I follow.”

The dweller clarifies, “I mean why this? Why are they all drawings of pretty Japanese girls?”

And for once, CB doesn’t have an answer to that.

And he still doesn’t, once they’re all back home, and CB’s just watching Night Court, when a news bulletin announces,

“Los Angeles Times art critic only known as The Brain, gives his perspective on the work of the artist CB Warner.”

The camera pans to a toon mouse standing on a table, as he says into a microphone,

_“Warner’s work is completely unoriginal. He’s received no recognition for any of his work, and when his name is mentioned at all, it’s nothing but trashy gossip. It’s artists like him that we need critics to protect the good ones from the likes of them.”_

Before CB can hear more, he hears someone knocking on a door above him, then Dot calling, “Yakko?”

Sensing he might be needed to divert her attention, CB moves towards the stairs, right as Wakko knocks alongside Dot, calling out, “Yakko, can we come in?”

Meanwhile Yakko, holed up in his studio as he’s working on yet another drawing, looks to the door, kicking himself for the umpteenth time as he says gently, “No, sibs, you can’t. Big brother’s busy.”

But they’re not as young as they were when they first came to LA, so instead of that working this time, they both grab the doorknob, helping each other turn it open, as Wakko calls,

“What’re you doin’ up here?”, as they both start to walk up the stairs.

Yakko doesn’t move, secretly hoping they do come in, so he doesn’t have to lie to them anymore.

But he should’ve known it wouldn’t be that easy, as he hears CB say, “Wakko, Dot, c’mere.”, as he pulls them away from the doorway.

Once the door’s closed again, CB reminds them, “Yakko needs his privacy. You need to respect that. He’s a moody teenager. Leave him alone.”

Then he holds a finger to his ear, smiling, “Is that the churro truck I hear?”, then pulling some coins out of his pocket, handing some to both of them. “Go buy yourselves one each.”

Wakko’s all too eager to do so, taking off immediately, but Dot, while still suspicious, just takes the money and walks away slowly.

Once they’re both gone, CB walks back through the door and up to Yakko’s studio, marveling at the work he sees.

“Amazing. Truly amazing!”

Yakko can’t bring himself to say the same, shaking his head as he sets the marker down, taking a puff from his benzene cigarette as he looks over the finished drawing.

“I...can’t. I don’t want to do this. My sibs and I used to be closer than anyone, and now...”

CB waves it off, crossing his arms, “Don’t worry about them. They’re eating churros. Dot has new cute clothes. They both have a trust fund.”

Yakko doesn’t look up from the touchups he’s doing, “Guess I’m just dizzy from all the varnishing. I haven’t left this room all day.”

CB ignores this, telling him the real reason he came up here, “I have to talk to you. I want to go on TV to defend our work.”

At that, Yakko blows out smoke from his newest puff, “You’re going on TV?”

CB confirms, “I am. But what am I supposed to say? Like, what makes someone like me draw these...drawings?”, gesturing to the drawings surrounding them.

Yakko takes a look around as well, then says jokingly, “Maybe you just took your porn stash and made it cartoony.”

CB snorts, “Ha. Funny.”

Yakko chuckles to himself, “Don’t mind me. I’m just indulging in a little schadenfreude.”

That makes them both laugh for a second or two, before CB reminds him, “You still want to sleep in a warm bed, don’t you? Come on, be a sport. Help me!”

Yakko says honestly, “It has to be personal, CB.”

CB looks at him for a second, then stands up, looking at all the drawings in the studio.

“Seriously. What makes a man like me draw something like this?”

Then he starts tossing out ideas, “Because all my ex girlfriends were Japanese? I grew up in Little Tokyo? I...grew up in a world where cartoon physics were suddenly real and Japanese girls reigned supreme?”

Even he knows that last one wasn't even remotely close to anything plausible.

As he turns back to Yakko, Yakko tries to help,

"What about the Japanese street scenes? Why did you make those?"

CB waves that off, "That's not the same thing. I lived it. I felt it."

Yakko pushes again, hoping CB catches on,

"Was it all just neon signs and cherry blossom trees?"

CB scoffs, "Not even close. It was about 5 years after the Vietnam War." 

He stops here, looking at one of the drawings again, picking it up as a story starts to form in his mind.

"There were street performers everywhere. I went over every inch of the Harajuku district in Tokyo. The teenagers clogging the streets on Sundays were astounding…"

_"I was so moved by their self-expression as an art student. Nothing has ever inspired me the way the sight of those Harajuku girls did."_

Yakko sits on the couch, watching CB spin his story on TV.

_"The girls fighting to be heard, to be recognized, to say they're not scared to be themselves."_

As the other people on the panel listen, they nod their heads, as CB continues, gesturing to the art behind him,

_"That right there is where my life as an artist really began. From that point on, I drew the Harajuku girls with the beautiful eyes. Those captivating eyes that will never leave me."_

Yakko has to admit, if he didn't know CB was lying through his teeth, he might even believe the story himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments comments comments!
> 
> A few disclaimers: This fic contains references to the movie Big Eyes, based on the Margaret Keane story. It will include anime wallpapers which I am using for entertainment purposes only. I am in no way shape or form making any money off of any of them. All images and references herein belong to their creators.
> 
> Absolutely none of the relationships depicted in this fic are in any form romantic. All relationships are either familial, friendly, or professional.
> 
> And while you're following this one, consider giving this one a read too:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841925


End file.
